His Curse
by beatress
Summary: In which Zeref is freed from his curse…. ZerVis and NaLu… *Spoiler alert*


**A/n:** Highly inspired by the recent FT chapter and my head canon for Zeref and Mavis… I just love those two together! XD

* * *

 **His Curse**

* * *

 **Summary:** In which Zeref is freed from his curse…. ZerVis and NaLu… *Spoiler alert*

* * *

 _What is this?_ He wondered. His black strands of hairs swayed with the wind. His expression was incomprehensible. His mind was in chaos. Bewilderment reined over the entire region with the mages- the ones who could have killed him using the ultimate weapon…

Lumen Histoire…

Or should we call it Fairy Heart?...

The masters of the guild of Ishgar were astounded as the ultimate weapon to defeat Zeref didn't even leave a scratch on him. Instead his wounds were healed- completely.

 _What in the world happened? I was supposed to die! This was supposed to be the end!_

His eyes darted to his little brother who laid on the ground, wounded- a consequence of the intense battle a little while ago. The celestial spirit mage overcame her shock quicker than others, rushing to his aid.

The other mages of both Ishgar and Alvarez were gravely wounded and stunned as the light from the ultimate weapon subsided. Silence prevailed for a few moments before the gravely injured turned into barely injured and those who had minor injuries made a complete recovery. Everyone exclaimed in surprised etched with confusion. No one could understand the nature of the light which filled the earth a few minutes prior.

It was supposed to be the final battle… He wasn't supposed to be breathing after this…

Zeref slammed his fists into the harsh ground. The contact inflicted pain but the one his heart was in was even worse.

There was no way he could be alive! There was no way the weapon healed his wounds! He was cursed! He was too cursed to die… He can't see her nor can he feel her nor be with her alive or dead.

"Why don't you stop me, Mavis?! You said Fairytail would stop me! I truly believed I could rest in peace after the past four hundred years at last. Why? Why, Mavis? Fairy Heart was supposed to end my curse, wasn't it? Why am I still alive?!"

His outrage sent shivers down the strongest mages standing. Blood poured out from the fresh wounds of impact and painted the ground red. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the wounded dragon slayer approach him with him unsteady steps. It seemed the power from light could only heal the injuries but couldn't restore stamina or strength. He would be exhausted after the extent of energy he used in the last battle. Thankfully, he was aided by the blonde mage who helped him maintain stability.

"Stay back!" he muttered dangerously, "Stay away!"

The pink haired guy flinched at the tone, looking at his companion for advice. He contemplated on how to approach the man he was bent on killing.

Zeref didn't intend for this to happen. He despised himself even more than he usually did. But what could he do? To him, Natsu's life was precious.

And the more precious the life is, the faster it would be taken away by his curse…

His curse hasn't ended. That meant anything precious to him will be taken away just like years ago when a certain blonde was taken away….

"Stay back…. Don't come close…" he muttered, his eyes focused on the soils beneath him.

His warning didn't work or it seemed. His brother nodded at his companion who returned his look. Supporting each other, they walked towards him.

"Stay back! Don't come close to me! Stay away from me!" Fear flickered in his eyes. His muttering changed into shouts but nothing could keep the duo from closing in on the dark mage.

He stumbled back but their feet steadily closed the distance between them. For once, Zeref knew nothing he could do as he watched his brother bend down to his knees (with the blonde's help of course).

"Nii-chan…" Zeref perked up at the honorific he used.

A smile started to form on the pink haired man's face as he said the words "It's over…"

"Nothing is over! Go away from me! You'll die any minute otherwise!" he yelled.

"No, nii-chan… It is over", he smiled wider. Everyone was still in confusion. He could see him friends trying to talk him into going out of his range so that he won't be hurt by his curse. He locked his eyes with the hazel browns of his brother's companion. She smiled at him. Her eyes reflected her pure feelings (despite the fact that he tried to hurt her to anger his brother) which comforted him and told him it was over just like his brother did.

But he knew it was not.

It was not…

It was not…

 _Why don't you check it for yourself?_ Two voices told him- the voices of the two reckless people half-sitting before him.

He looked at the woman once- as if asking for permission- before he extended his hand and caressed his brother's cheek.

The dragonslayer leaned into the caress as he smiled wider. "It is really over now… The First did end your curse. You're free now"

"But… t-the-e-e, cur-rse…. It was supposed to end only by my death, right?!"

"No," the blonde replied. "Your death was probably a way out of it. But the First was intelligent… She figured out another way- Fairy Heart"

"Fairy Heart was supposed to be the ultimate weapon of destruction isn't it?"

"From what I see, it was never meant to destroy anything… Fairy Heart is not a magic for destruction… It is… The First's feelings for this world, for Fairytail … and for you…"

He could feel the air around him become warmer. He couldn't see her but he was sure she was somewhere near him. His suspicions were cleared once he saw everyone gasp at him.

" _ **Zeref… Don't be afraid… This time I've really put an end to your curse. Your curse is over… You're free now.."**_

Her sweet voice echoed in his ears. Tears emerged in his eyes. No matter how much he stopped himself, no matter how much he wiped, they kept flowing down his cheeks.

" _But I don't want to live in a world where you don't breathe. Why did I not die? Why did you have to save me and take my death upon yourself? Why is your magic not the least bit offensive when I did so much worse?"_

The air around his neck tightened like something wrapped itself around his neck. Then he exactly knew where she was- though he couldn't see, touch or feel her by his senses.

" _ **You're the one who taught me real magic. If mine is gentle, so was yours… Besides… You were dying all those years already. For once…. I wanted you to live"**_

" _Mavis…"_

He had a look of longing before his tears took over his eyes.

" _ **Don't worry about me. I won't go anywhere. I'll always be with you in your heart. I'll be watching over you. So, live for me… for the both of us… ne, Zeref?"**_

" _Mavis…"_

Pulling his brother into an embrace, he could only comfort himself and convince himself to live once again. But this time… it wasn't so hard.

He could live in this world…. With his brother and his family perhaps… atone for his sins… and perhaps… he'd meet her once his life ends…

His curse was over… He was only a mere mortal now…

He was sure, someday- when his life is taken away from him, he would meet her in the afterlife…

The only change will be- this time he would try hard to survive and not die… for the both of them…

* * *

 **A/n:** I know it is a little crappy ending but I wanted to write a little ZerVis after watching the cute little Zeref in the latest chapter of FT. OMG, Zeref is the cutest villain in the history!

And yeah, I couldn't not write NaLu now. Right?

Leave a tiny review telling me what you think of this story (rather theory) or about the current events in manga if you are up-to-date. I'd love to hear your views on my puny story.

* * *

 **Notice:** W.r.t. 'To My Dearest', I have an important exam coming up. I've been preparing for it, so the updates are on hold until August. I'll for sure finish it then. ^_^

Ja ne!


End file.
